Worlds Collide
by Tatterriley
Summary: Kendall, Blake, and Mike are the Jocks. Quinn, Michael and James are the Nerds. They used to be friends till high school but slowly try and rebuild there friendship. But the other jocks don't like the idea so they will do anything to get between them, some may go to far. And inbetween all of this the friends find love in each other. Kames, Blichael, Fabang. With side Others
1. Chapter 1

HONK HONK! "Get in nerd were going shopping!" Quinn Fabray yelled as she honked the horn outside one of her two best friend's house, Michael Weisman. Sitting next to her is her other best friend James Diamond he was looking at himself in the mirror, "Stop looking in my mirror please you're going to break it," Quinn says taking the mirror away from the boy. "Oh ha ha very funny Q." James said giving Quinn a disgusted look. As she laughs Michael comes out his house, after saying goodbye to his mom he gets into Quinn's car. "Hey guys," Michael says to his best friends. Quinn and James say hi back as Quinn drives to the mall. "I can't believe tomorrow is our first day of senior year," James says to the gang. "I'm really going to miss you guys," Michael says. "Aw Mikey, don't be sad it not like we're never going to see each other after high school," says Quinn. "We're too close to let that happen," James says looking back and patting Michael's leg. "I know it's just that Quinn may go to Yale and you may go to NYADA and I don't even know where I'm going yet," Michael says as he twiddles his thumbs. After a couple minutes of just Nicki Minaj playing from Quinn's CD player, Quinn pulls into the parking lot of the mall. "Don't worry," Quinn says turning back and looking at Michael, "You're going to get into a great college and the three of us will still be best friends, I promise!" Michael smiles as the three get out of the car heading toward the mall entrance.

Inside the mall already are another trio of best friends who are just as close as Quinn, James, and Michael. Their names are Kendall Knight, Mike Chang, and Blake Jenner or the popular jocks of the school. "I can't believe we're going to be seniors tomorrow," says Kendall. "Yeah, it felt like just yesterday we were running around in our little jockstraps playing tag," Blake says as the boys all laugh thinking about their childhood. "Your mom would get so mad when we sat on the couch and eat popcorn in them," Mike says as they walk inside Spencers. As they walk into Spencers Michael, Quinn and, James walk in front of the store, and James already has two bags. "James we have been here for 15 minutes and you already bought stuff," Quinn says as she walks into the store. "Sorry do you think that I can just walk into a store and not buy something?" "Dude we haven't even got to a store yet you got those from the guy in the front with the cart," Michael says as he follows Quinn inside.

James walks over to the posters while Quinn looks at the Alice in Wonderland things. Michael goes over to the hats where someone he recognizes is standing. Blake looks over next to him to see Michael, since Michael is a nerd and Blake is a jock that means that they don't really talk because you know it high school. Michael just ignores Blake as he looks through the hats. Blake wants to say something to Michael because Blake actually has a small crush on the young boy, but since Blake's teammates pick on Michael and his friends, Blake knows that Michael probably doesn't want to talk to him. As Blake and Michael shop next to each other in silence, Quinn and James who has now join her in looking at the Alice in Wonderland things notice Kendall and Mike. "Ugh," James starts, "What?" Quinn says not looking up. "Why do they have to be in the same store as us?" "Don't you have a crush on Kendall?" "Yeah but the guy is such a jerk, why do the hot ones always have to be jerks?" As James says this the jocks walk over towards Quinn and James and when they walk pass Quinn and James get cold chills. "Why do they have to be in the same store as us?" Kendall asks Mike. "I thought you said that you liked James." "I do, it's just since I know the guys would kill me if they found out I was gay that I would try to stay away from James so I don't have to see him so I can shake the feelings away." "Well it's not like you even talk to him I mean, he probably hates you after you threw a slushy at him that one day."Mike tells the blonde as he looks at the shirts. "Ugh I Know I hate myself for that." As that they hear something fall to the ground and its Quinn as she is trying to get an American McGee's Alice clutch. Mike walks over picks it up and hands it to her. "Here you go." He says as he hands the clutch to the blonde. "Uh thanks," Quinn says as she tries not to look him in the eyes. Mike and Kendall walk away to get Blake so they can get some grub. Kendall stares at Mike who turns and looks at him. "What?" "Oh come on you know you like that girl." "Quinn he name is Quinn, and yeah I guess I kind of do."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So I know in chapter 1 Kendall acts like he doesnt know Quinns name well thats a mistake cuz they used to be friends, well you will find out Enjoy!

**Bold=Flashback**

After standing there for what seems like hours Blake finally opens his mouth to talk to Michael.

"Come on bro were going to get something to eat." Kendall says walking behind him and out the store.

"Ok, coming."

Blake takes one more look at Michael and then walks out of the store. As Blake leaves Michael looks back at him and sighs. Quinn and James walk next to Michael.

"What's wrong with you?" Says Quinn as she approaches Michael.

"He was going to talk to me; he was actually going to say something to me." Michael says as he starts to exit the store. Quinn and James follow mocking Michael as they walk into Barns and Nobles their 2nd favorite store in the mall besides F.Y.E.

As the trio walks into the store the trios of jocks are getting their food.

"They would go into that store." Kendall says with a smile picking up his trey of Taco Bell and walking over to the table.

"I feel so dumb." Blake says as he picks up his drink.

"Why." Mike says in between sips of his milkshake.

"Because I stood next to Michael for like 10 minutes and said nothing, I don't get it we used to be friends with those guys."

"Yeah but then we came to high school and became jerks." Kendall says thinking about that first day of freshman year.

**It was freshman year and Blake, Kendall, and Mike walk into the big school scared and excited. They walk down the hall to see their friends Michael, James**, **and Quinn. **

"**Hey guys," Quinn says flashing a big smile at the boys "are you guys just as nervous as us?"**

"**Kind of, but were not going to let anything happen to you guys." Kendall says as the jocks walk away to get their schedules. **

**Quinn shuts her locker and the three freshman jump when they see two other freshmen standing behind Quinn's locker.**

"**Hi," says a boy with black hair that kind of spikes in the front. "I'm Logan and this is Aylin."**

"**Hi." The groups of friends say.**

"**So are you guys going to join any clubs?"**

"**I don't know maybe mathletes," Michael says.**

"**Cool, I plain on joining them to."**

"**What about you two?" Aylin asks pointing to Quinn and James. **

"**Is there a glee club?" James ask**

"**I sure hope so I love to sing and dance."**

"**No way me two, I think we're going to great friends, you guys should join with me." James asks his friends.**

"**Sure why not." Quinn says and Michael nods in agreement.**

**As they all agree to join glee club a girl with brown hair and a very strange fashion sense walks up to the bulletin board behind them and posts something. As she turns around she sees them looking at her.**

"**Oh hi, I'm Rachel are you guys interested in going glee club?"**

"**Actually we were just talking about it." Logan says **

"**Great, here is the signup sheet auditions are today after school so see you then." Rachel says flashing a huge smile and walking away as the bell rings.**

"**So where is your guy's first class?" Aylin asks **

"**Geometry." Michael says **

"**Us to lets all walk together." Aylin says as they all walk to their first class.**

**The last bell of the day rings and the trio head to the choir room not seeing Mike, Kendall, or Blake all day. They get inside to see only a few people there including Aylin and Logan. Logan points at three seats that he saved for his new friends and they all sit down next to him.**

**As a couple more people walk in so does Mr. Schuester the teacher and his assistant Kelly. **

"**Hello everyone and welcome to glee club auditions, I'm Mr. Schuester and this is my assistant Ms. Wainwright."**

"**Hello everyone."**

"**So this is how we're going to do this were going to call you one by one you will sing for us and then we will post the list up tomorrow." **

"**Ok first up is Rachel."**

**After about 10 minutes pass Rachel comes back into the room and calls on Michael to go next. Michael walks into the auditorium and grabs the mic. **

"**Just tell us your name and what you're going to sing." Kelly says.**

"**Hi I'm Michael and I'm going to sing Brick by Ben Folds Five."**

**6am, day after Christmas  
I throw some clothes on in the dark  
The smell of cold  
Car seat is freezing  
The world is sleeping  
I am numb**

**Up the stairs, to her**

**apartment**  
**She is balled up on the couch  
Her mom and dad went down to Charlotte  
They're not home to find us out**

**And we drive**  
**Now that I have found someone**  
**I'm feeling more alone**  
**Than I ever have before**

**She's a brick and I'm drowing slowly**  
**Off the coast and I'm heading nowhere**  
**She's a brick and I'm drowing slowly**

**After Michael finished they thanked him and told him to bring James in.**

**James walks into the big room and goes to the mic. "Hi, I'm James Diamond and I'm going to sing, You Gotta Be By Des'ree **

**Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
Stand up and be counted  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
You gotta be  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day**

**After James finish Kelly says that he has an amazing voice and ask him to bring in Quinn.**

**Quinn walks in the room and looks nervous.**

"**Don't be nervous honey." Kelly Says.**

"**Hi I'm- Uh Quinn and I-Uh am going to sing Lights by Ellie Goulding."**

**I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**  
**You shine It when I'm alone**  
**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**  
**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**  
**Calling, calling, calling home**  
**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**  
**You shine It when I'm alone**

**Home**

"**Think you Quinn." Mr. Shue says as Quinn leaves to bring Logan in.**

**After Quinn gets back into the room James and Michael greet her and they leave to go home.**

**As they walk out to the car a group of football players walk up to them with cups in their hand, among the group are Mike, Kendall and, Blake who they have not seen all day. **

"**Hey guys, what's going on?" James asks as they throw sluhies at the three friends. The jocks laugh and walk away as Quinn, Michael, and James stand there covered in slushy and with hurt looks on their faces as they look up at there so called friends. Kendall tries to apologize but they ignore him and drive away in Quinn's car.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this chapter is back to present day I loved writting this chapter its a bit short but i hope y'all enjoy anyways.

"Why did we have to be such jerks back then?" Kendall asks his friends.

"It's all because we wanted to be popular, we wanted to be accepted." Blake says.

"But in the long run we hurt the people we cared most about."

"Here they come." Mike says as the group come out of the store they meet up with Logan, Aylin, and Jo Taylor and go to get lunch.

When Kendall sees James hug Logan and smile at him he gets a hurt feeling inside. As the gang goes to get there food Quinn looks over at the trio of boys who have been staring at them. Quinn then shakes her head and walks away as the guys watch.

When the group gets there food Logan takes the table right next to the trio of jocks. While Aylin and Jo sit down next to him, Quinn, James, and Michael just stand there. The trio of jocks look up at their old friends and realize that they won't sit there because of them, so Kendall stands up and the other two boys follow and start to walk away.

As the trio walk away Quinn sits down followed by James and Michael, but Kendall gets fed up and walks back to their table.

"James, Quinn, Michael, look were sorry for being such assholes for the past three years. What we did to you guys for the past three years, the slusies, the booing at glee club performances, the dumpsters, the spray paint on Quinn's car was so not cool and completely out of line. We know that it would be so hard for you guys to forgive us, if you ever do forgive us, but were sorry, we were assholes, we love you guys and we just wanted you to know that, we will not pick on you at all this year, were so sorry."

When know one answers Kendall slowing backs away and the three jocks leave the food court. Quinn, James, and Michael look sad as they slowly eat their food in silence as their friend's just watch them with hurt expressions on there faces.

The day had finally come; it was the first day of senior year. Michael wakes up hops in the shower and runs down the stairs for breakfast.

"Hey mom."

"Hi honey, so are you excited?"

"Oh yeah, but sad to."

"Oh honey, don't worry you will find and get into an amazing college, and you Quinn and James will never lose touch your all way to close for that to happen."

"Knock Knock." Quinn says as she enters the Weisman residents along with James right behind her."

"Speak of the devils, Hi kids."

"Hi, Mrs. Weisman, dang something sure smells good."

knows this trick, it's the may we have some food? Trick.

"Grab a plate!" says to the blonde and brunette as she gets some pancakes and eggs for the other two kids.

"There you go, oh I'm late for work, have fun at school." says kissing Michaels head.

"Lock up before you leave, bye!"

also kisses Quinn and James's heads before leaving.

"So?" James says trying to break the awkward silence.

"Ok let's just talk about what's on all our minds." This interests Quinn and Michael as they look up at the boy.

"What if the guys were serious and are really sorry?"

"Then they shouldn't have helped the team make our lives a living hell for three years." Quinn says as she stuffs her face with pancakes .

"Yeah, but let's be honest here do you think if the tables were turned that we would do the same?"

"He has a point Q." Michael points out.

"Ok, we'll see if they talk to us today or if they keep their promise to not bully us this year then we'll see if we can be buddy buddy with them again." Quinn says as she finishes her food and puts her plate in the sink.

Beep Beep!

"Come on guys Logan and Jo are here." Quinn says as Michael and James follow her out the door as Michael locks it.

Beep! "Senior Year Bitches!" Logan screams as the trio hops into the car.

"This is going to be the best year of our lives." Jo says as they drive off.

"So, do you really think they're going to forgive us?" Blake says as he finished his last waffle.

"God I hope so!" Kendall protests as he walks to the kitchen to grab another waffle.

"What are we going to do when the football team finds out?"

"Who cares we have followed those assholes for three years, this is out year to make everything right!"

"Your right Kendall," Mike starts. "Who gives a damn what Dave thinks we lost our friends once, not going to let it happen again."

"Can't we just admit it?" Blake says.

"What?" Kendall asks.

"You like James, Mike likes Quinn, and I like Michael."

"And you point is?"

"Do they like us back?"

"I never really thought about it, but… crap, what if they don't? Even worse what if they hate our guts and don't even what to talk to us again."

"Can you really blame them?" Mike asks.

"We need to become friends with them again, get them to trust us again."

"How do you expect to do that?" Blake asks.

"By getting closer to them, gentlemen we are joining glee club."

"What?" both boys ask confused.

"Oh come on you know that all these years we have secretly wanted to, how we all loved their performances."

"Yeah, but who says that they will even let us in?" Mike asks.

"Come on Mike you're an amazing dancer, and Blake you have a pretty good voice."

"I do?"

"Yes! Come on guys this is our senior year, our chance to fix everything before we all leave. And maybe even getting a chance at love to."

After sitting in silence for a while both boys agree.

"Awesome so that's it, after school were auditioning for glee club!"

A/N: so yeah the next chapter will be the boys trying to join Glee. Leave feed back plz and thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

"You guys really want to join the glee club?" Mr. Schuester asks the three boys in front of him.

"Yes, we wanna do something special for our senior year." Kendall says speaking for all three of them.

"Ok, uh you guys can audition after school, if you have a song prepared."

"Don't worry we got the perfect song!"

At lunch time Quinn, Michael, James, Aylin, Logan, Jo, Rachel, and Mercedes Jones are eating lunch talking about glee club.

"I can't wait to see if anyone new joins this year." Rachel says taking a sip of her diet Pepsi.

"God I hope more people do, epically more guys since all we have now are you three and Carlos." Jo says.

"Speaking of which where is Carlos?"

"He is over at the jock table; remember he sits there every other day." Logan says taking a bite out of his pizza.

"But it's the first day."

"Yea but he wanted to sit with them the first day so he can sit with all of us the last day."

"Aw that's so sweet of him."

Everyone starts to laugh at Jo's comment as Kendall, Mike, and Blake walk into the café, they look very happy as they get in line.

"I wonder what there so happy about?" James asks as everyone looks over to the three boys.

"I haven't seen them that happy since freshman year." Quinn says as she goes back to eating.

"So James?" Rachel says as the boy looks up at her. "Are you excited for NYADA auditions?"

Rachel and James have been planning on going to the same college for years, since freshman year as they both have the same goal in life.

"Uh, hell yes I'm stocked, but also scared at the same time."

"Don't be scared James, you are so talented your both going to get in and then Logan and I are going to visit you guys every other weekend from Yale." Quinn says trying to cheer up the boy.

"I can't believe were going to be roommates Q." Logan says flashing a smile at the girl."

"So Michael where are you going?" Jo asks.

"I really don't know." Michael says clearly upset that he has no idea where he is going.

"You'll find a place colleges will be crazy not to accept you."

"Thanks!" Michael says blushing.

As the gang finish up the bell rings.

"See y'all in glee club." Rachel says as they all walk their ways to their last class.

School was now over and it was time for glee club, as everyone starts to enter the room Mr. Schuester and Kelly come in and start to count on how had come back from last year.

"Ok so returning we have, Rachel, Mercedes, Aylin, James, Quinn, Michael, Logan, Jo, Shanna, and Carlos."

"But we only have 10 people we can't compete unless we have 12." Rachel says as everyone starts to look uneasy that no one wanted to return.

"Don't worry guys we have some people who want to audition, come on in boys." Mr. Schuester says as to everyone's shock the three boys who walked in were no other than Kendall, Blake, and Mike.

"Everyone this is, Kendall, Blake, and Mike."

The boys said hello to the club who all looked upset that the three boys were there especially, Quinn, James, and Michael.

"So what are you boys going to sing?" Kelly asks as she writes down the boys names.

"The Anthem by Good Charlotte." Kendall says as they get in their places.

Quinn, Michael, and James grow small smiles on their faces as they hear the song title. The three jocks would always rock out to this whenever it would come on.

"Alright then break a leg." Mr. Schu says as Kendall points to the band.

Kendall: Yeah  
Mike: Here, we go

Blake starts the song looking up at Michael as he sings.

Blake:

It's a new day  
But it all feels old  
It's a good life  
That's what I'm told  
But every day, it all just feels the same

Mike:

And my high school  
It felt more to me  
Like a jail cell  
A penitentiary  
My time spent there it only made me see

Kendall:

That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
And I don't ever wanna  
I don't ever wanna be

All:

You, don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is, this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
You, don't wanna be you

Mike:

Go to college  
A university  
Get a real job  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never, live the way they want

Blake:

I'm gonna get by  
And just do my time  
Out of step while  
They all get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind

Blake: Do you really wanna to be like them?  
Mike: Do you really wanna be another trend?  
Kendall: Do you wanna be part of that crowd?

All:

'Cause I don't ever wanna  
I don't ever wanna be, you  
Don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm saying is, this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
You, don't wanna be you

Kendall:

Shake it once that's fine  
Shake it twice that's okay  
Shake it three times  
Your playin' with yourself again

Mike starts to do some dance moves that really impress everyone.

All:

(You, don't wanna be just like you)  
What I'm saying is, this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
Now you can feel me  
Sing if you're with me  
You, don't wanna be just like you  
(Just like you)

This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
Now you can feel me  
Sing if you're with me

Another loser anthem  
(Wahoo)  
Another loser anthem  
(Wahoo)  
Another loser anthem  
(Wahoo)  
Another loser anthem

After the boys get done singing they keep their heads down scared to what everyone's reaction will be. When they hear small clapping they looks up to see Quinn, Michael, and James giving them a standing ovation.

The rest of the club joins them as Mr. Schuester yells "Welcome to the glee club." Which make the boys very happy.

"Ok well that's it for the day we'll see everyone tomorrow have a good day." On that note everyone starts to leave while welcoming the boys. As the boys start to leave the room they bump into Quinn, Michael, and James in the hall way.

"So what is the real reason you guys want to join glee club? Quinn asks raising an eyebrow.

"We wanted to try and be your friends again, we knew in order to do that we had to become closer to you guys again." Kendall explains as the other two boys agree.

"Well that's sweet but you're not going to just earn our respect that easy." James says as Michael nods in agreement.

"Then how about we catch up and you let us explain ourselves?" Blake asks. "You guys wanna join us for dinner at breadsticxs?"

The three look at each other and after a while of them just silently talking to each other they nod in agreement.

"Ok cool we'll meet you guys there, thanks for the chance it means a lot." Kendall says as the three jocks walk away very happy.

A/N: I will get to more romance soon but yeah next chapter will be the group date :D


	5. Chapter 5

**BOLD=FLASHBACK**

"Table for six please." Kendall says to the waitress who brings the three jocks to the table.

"We have the other three on the way."

"May I start you off with drinks and breadsticks while you wait?" The Waitress asks.

"That will be great, I'll have a coke."

"Uh I'll have a Sierra Mist." Mike says.

"Make that two." Blake chimes in.

"Do you guys really think they're going to show up?"

"I really hope so." Mike says playing with his silver wear.

"They're going to show up, its Quinn, James, and Michael, they never go back on something." Says Kendall as the other two jocks switch other to the door where they see 3 bodies.

It was them, they had actually shown up. The three jocks just can't stop looking at how fantastic there old friends looked walking through the door. Michael was wearing a Blue shirt that really showed his abs, and Blake liked what he was seeing. James was wearing his lucky purple shirt and his lucky white pants, Kendall was happy that James was wearing them because it gave him hope that everything would go well. As for Quinn who was wearing a nice pink dress with a black cardigan and had her hair up in some sort of a bun and chopsticks in her hair, Mike could not take his eyes off her.

"Hey guys." James says as Kendall gets up and lets the three inside the booth.

"Thank you."

After a while of small talk and catching up the waitress had taken their order. This was it the time where the boys explain their actions.

"Ok, guys here it goes it was freshman year after we had left you guys at Quinn's locker." Kendall starts.

"**I can't wait to try out for football." Blake said as he signs up on the sheet for the football team.**

"**Me either it's going to be great." Mike says writing his name right underneath Blake's. **

**As Kendall writes his name a couple of upper-classmen football players walk next to them and welcome them and as they chat with the football players there other friends walk by and wave, when the three jocks wave back the older jocks give them a look.**

"**You're friends with those losers?" One player asks.**

"**Yeah, something wrong with that?" Kendall asks.**

**The football players laugh and walk away. At lunch time the three jocks get ready to sit with their friends when the older jocks drag them to the locker room. **

"They told us that if we continued to be friends with you guys that they would make your lives a living hell." Kendall explains.

"But then they said that if we followed everything they did and stopped being friends with you that they would not mess with you as bad as the others." Blake says.

"We were just trying to look out for you guys, we could never live with ourselves if we saw you guys get pushed around as bad as the other glee club kids were." Mike explains, as Quinn opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Uh, Quinn starts to mutter, "Thanks, that really means a lot but why did you guys still spray paint my car?"

"Because Dave was saying things about how he was going to have his way with you and then dump you and shit." Mike says still annoyed that Dave even thought about Quinn that way. "He said that he would never touch you if we spray painted your car."

"Michael." Blake says like he is scared. "I was the one who cut the strings off your guitar, Dave said that he was going to beat you up, take a video and post it all over the web if I didn't do it."

"And since were coming clean." Kendall says looking straight at James. "I was the one who broke you're lucky comb James." "Dave said that he was going to make a fake profile and have you send him dirty pics and he was going to write, fag likes it up the ass on them and post them all over the school."

"You really did that for me?" James says.

"Yeah, I'd do anything to protect you, all of you were really sorry guys please forgive us. "

"We forgive you." They all say in unison.

As they all get back and get to know each other all over again there food comes. When they get done eating Kendall, Mike and Blake pay for the dinner.

"You guys didn't have to do that." Quinn says.

"And you didn't have to forgive us." Blake said.

"Oh and before we forget we want you guys to come to our first game of the season and we want you to wear our jerseys to school that day." Kendall says.

"We rather have you guys wear them than anyone else." Mike says.

"And if you guys come to the game in our jerseys we know that you truly forgive us."

The three friends agree and say goodbye before leaving and the jocks leave behind them. But little did they know that some of the football players heard there conversation, one of the players text Dave and tells him about the boys plain to have their friends were there jersey to show that they truly forgive them. Then Dave texts back "Well then I guess where going to have to make sure those freaks don't make the game."

A/N: I know it's really short but the next chapter should be the game. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so i just started school so i wont be updating as freaquent as before and i know i said that chapter 6 was gonna be the game well i lied. Enjoy anyways.**

* * *

It was Friday and girls everywhere were wearing their boyfriend's jerseys. When Quinn, Michael, and James walked in wearing jerseys everyone's jaws dropped. Quinn was wearing a jersey with a number 28 which was Mike's. James was wearing a jersey with a 14 which was Kendall's. And Michael was wearing a jersey with a 5 which was Blake's.

"Well hello there nice jerseys, where did you get them?" Kendall jokingly says as he walks towards the trio.

"From some bums." Michael says with a little grin that made Blake's heart flutter.

"Oh what did you have to do to get those?" Mike asks jokingly.

"We had to beat the crap out of some losers who think there all badass." James says giving Kendall a playful but awkward punch in the shoulder.

"It was no biggy." Quinn says as she rolls her eyes.

The Logan and Jo walk to the group.

"Hey, it's nice to see that you guys are getting along again." Logan says with a smile.

"Hi I don't think we have properly met," Kendall starts. "I'm Kendall, this is Mike and Blake." They all exchange hands.

"Nice to meet you I'm Logan and this is Jo."

"Hi, so you guys excited for the homecoming game?" Jo says to the 3 jocks on the team.

"Yeah, it's not going to be easy but it will be fun." Blake says as the announcements come on.

Rachel Berry always loved to do the morning announcements she thought it would give her great practice for when she wins her first tony.

"Good morning students of William Woods High I indeed have the nominees for homecoming king and queen."

"OMG I can't wait to see who is nominated this year." Jo says being the only one out of her friends to be extremely excited about it.

"For homecoming king the nominees are

Kendall Knight

Dave Karofsky

And

Rick Nelson."

The group of friends gives there congrats to Kendall but roll their eyes to the other two names.

"And for homecoming Queen the nominees are

Santana Lopez

Nellie Veitenheimer

And…. Oh!"

The group all takes interest in Rachel sudden change in tone from bubbly to mega bubbly.

"And Quinn Fabray!"

At that moment everyone's mouths drop especially the group of friends.

"Me?" Quinn asks eyes still glued on the speaker.

"Holy shit!" Jo screams. "You're the first girl from the glee club to be nominated for homecoming queen since well….."

"Me!" Kelly says walking pass the group of friends.

"Kelly you went here and you were nominated for homecoming queen?" Quinn asks confused.

"Not only that but I won!" Kelly says proudly. "Well congrats to Quinn and Kendall and I will see you all at the game tonight and tomorrow at the dance. Kelly then walks away.

"OMG the dance I tots forgot." Jo says as she turns to Logan who knows exactly what is about to happen.

"Yes I'll go to the dance with you Jo."

"Thanks Logan you're a life saver, who are you guys going to go with?"

"We'll all go together like usual." James says pointing at his friends.

"Nope." Kendall says making everyone look at him.

"James you can go to the dance with me."

"Me? Really?"

"Yes Really!"

Kendall then takes James hand and James starts to blush.

"And Michael." Blake starts. "Do you wanna go with me?"

Michael looks over to his friends who just nod and smile, and then back to Blake.

"I would love to"

"And that just leaves you your majesty." Mike says gesturing Quinn who just chuckles.

"Do you wanna go with me?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed to go with someone whose not royalty." Quinn jokes as she takes Mikes hand.

"But I guess I can break the rules just this once."

The bell then rings and the friends start to go their separate ways.

"So I guess we'll see you guys later." Kendall says to the group.

They wall nod and walk away.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Dave says to Rick who have been spying on the group of friends.

"Not after the queen doesn't come to accept her crown."

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully the next chapter will be the game and then the dance will be chapter 8.**


End file.
